yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İzmir Bocce Kulübü
BOCCE RAFFA PETANK VOLO |} |} Dış linkler *http://www.izmirbocce.org Tüzük İZMİR BOCCE SPOR KULÜBÜ DERNEĞİ TÜZÜĞÜ Derneğin Adı ve Merkezi Madde 1- İzmir Bocce Spor Kulübü adı altında bir dernek kurulmuştur. Derneğin merkezi İzmir’dir. Derneğin Amacı ve Bu Amacı Gerçekleştirmek İçin Dernekçe Sürdürülecek Çalışma Konuları ve Biçimleri İle Faaliyet Alanı Madde 2- Dernek, toplumda ve üyeleri arasında spor faaliyetlerinin etkinleştirilmesi ve geliştirilmesini sağlamak spor yaptırmak, spor yarışlarına katılmak amacı ile kurulmuştur. Dernekçe Sürdürülecek Çalışma Konuları ve Biçimleri 1-Kulübümüz bocce, petank, voleybol, basketbol, tenis, masa tenisi, ve atletizm dallarında faaliyette bulunur. 2-Üyelerinin spor dallarında yetiştirilmesini sağlar, sporun her alanda gelişmesinde yardımcı olur. 3-Spor konusunda kamuoyunun olumlu yönde oluşmasını sağlayacak her türlü girişim ve yayınlarda bulunur. 4-Kulübün rengi Mavi-Beyazdır. 5-Kulübün flaması Mavi-Yeşil olup, flamanın alt kısmı yeşil üst kısmı ise mavi ve orta kısmında İzmir Bocce Spor’ u ifade edecek olan “İZMİRBOCCE” harfleri yazılır. 6-Kulüp formalarının sol göğüs üzerine ”İZMİRBOCCE” amblemi basılır. 7-Kulüp amatördür. Genel Kurul kararı ile belirlenen branşlarda profesyonel şubeler açılabilir. 8-Kulüp oyuncularından olup muhtaç bulunanlar ile branşlarında yararlı olanlara Yönetim Kurulunun takdiri ile gereken yardım yapılır. 9-Kulübün amaçlarına hizmet eden kimselere Yönetim Kurulunun kararı ile hizmetlerinin önemi ve niteliği ve süresine göre madalya, mükafat, takdirname, plaket, şeref belgesi ve hatıra eşya verilebilir. 10-Sporcuların müsabaka ve antrenmanlara iştirak etmelerinde oluşacak zaruri masrafları imkanlar dahilinde kulüp bütçesinden karşılanabilir. 11-Faaliyetlerinin etkinleştirilmesi ve geliştirilmesi için araştırmalar yapmak, 12-Kurs, seminer, konferans ve panel gibi eğitim çalışmaları düzenlemek, 13-Amacın gerçekleştirilmesi için gerekli olan her türlü bilgi, belge, doküman ve yayınları temin etmek, dokümantasyon merkezi oluşturmak, çalışmalarını duyurmak için amaçları doğrultusunda gazete, dergi, kitap gibi yayınlar ile üyelerine dağıtmak üzere çalışma ve bilgilendirme bültenleri çıkarmak, 14-Amacın gerçekleştirilmesi için sağlıklı bir çalışma ortamını sağlamak, her türlü teknik araç ve gereci, demirbaş ve kırtasiye malzemelerini temin etmek, 15-Gerekli izinler alınmak şartıyla yardım toplama faaliyetlerinde bulunmak ve yurt içinden ve yurt dışından bağış kabul etmek, 16-Tüzük amaçlarının gerçekleştirilmesi için ihtiyaç duyduğu gelirleri temin etmek amacıyla iktisadi, ticari ve sanayi işletmeler kurmak ve işletmek, 17-Üyelerinin yararlanmaları ve boş zamanlarını değerlendirebilmeleri için lokal açmak, sosyal ve kültürel tesisler kurmak ve bunları tefriş etmek, 18-Üyeleri arasında beşeri münasebetlerin geliştirilmesi ve devam ettirilmesi için yemekli toplantılar, konser, balo, tiyatro, sergi, spor, gezi ve eğlenceli etkinlikler vb. düzenlemek veya üyelerinin bu tür etkinliklerden yararlanmalarını sağlamak, 19-Dernek faaliyetleri için ihtiyaç duyulan taşınır, taşınmaz mal satın almak, satmak, kiralamak, kiraya vermek ve taşınmazlar üzerinde ayni hak tesis etmek, 20-Amacın gerçekleştirilmesi için gerek görülmesi durumunda vakıf kurmak, federasyon kurmak veya kurulu bir federasyona katılmak, Gerekli izin alınarak derneklerin izinle kurabileceği tesisleri kurmak, 21-Uluslararası faaliyette bulunmak, yurt dışındaki dernek veya kuruluşlara üye olmak ve bu kuruluşlarla proje bazında ortak çalışmalar yapmak veya yardımlaşmak, 22-Derneğin amacını gerçekleştirmek üzere, benzer amaçlı derneklerden, işçi ve işveren sendikalarından ve meslekî kuruluşlardan maddî yardım almak ve adı geçen kurumlara maddî yardımda bulunmak, 23-Amacın gerçekleştirilmesi için gerek görülmesi halinde, 5072 sayılı Dernek ve Vakıfların Kamu Kurum ve Kuruluşları ile İlişkilerine Dair Kanun hükümleri saklı kalmak üzere, kamu kurum ve kuruluşları ile görev alanlarına giren konularda ortak projeler yürütmek, 24-Dernek üyelerinin yiyecek, giyecek gibi zaruri ihtiyaç maddelerini ve diğer mal ve hizmetlerle kısa vadeli kredi ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak amacıyla sandık kurmak, 25-Gerekli görülen yerlerde şube ve temsilcilikler açmak, 26-Derneğin amacı ile ilgisi bulunan ve kanunlarla yasaklanmayan alanlarda, diğer derneklerle veya vakıf, sendika ve benzeri sivil toplum kuruluşlarıyla ortak bir amacı gerçekleştirmek için plâtformlar oluşturmak, Derneğin Faaliyet AlanıDernek, spor alanında faaliyet gösterir.Üye Olma Hakkı ve Üyelik İşlemleri Madde 3- Fiil ehliyetine sahip bulunan ve derneğin amaç ve ilkelerini benimseyerek bu doğrultuda çalışmayı kabul eden ve Mevzuatın öngördüğü koşullarını taşıyan her gerçek ve tüzel kişi bu derneğe üye olma hakkına sahiptir. Ancak, yabancı gerçek kişilerin üye olabilmesi için Türkiye’de yerleşme hakkına sahip olması da gerekir. Onursal üyelik için bu koşul aranmaz. Dernek başkanlığına yazılı olarak yapılacak üyelik başvurusu, dernek yönetim kurulunca en çok otuz gün içinde üyeliğe kabul veya isteğin reddi şeklinde karara bağlanır ve sonuç yazıyla başvuru sahibine bildirilir. Başvurusu kabul edilen üye, bu amaçla tutulacak deftere kaydedilir. Derneğin asıl üyeleri, derneğin kurucuları ile müracaatları üzerine yönetim kurulunca üyeliğe kabul edilen kişilerdir. Derneğe maddi ve manevi bakımdan önemli destek sağlamış bulunanlar yönetim kurulu kararı ile onursal üye olarak kabul edilebilir. Derneğin şubesi açıldığında dernek merkezinde kayıtlı bulunanların üyelik kayıtları şubelere aktarılır. Yeni üyelik müracaatları şubelere yapılır. Üyeliğe kabul ve üyelikten silinme işlemleri şube yönetim kurulları tarafından yapılır ve en çok otuz gün içinde bir yazıyla Genel Merkeze bildirilir. Üyelikten Çıkma Madde 4-Her üye yazılı olarak bildirmek kaydıyla, dernekten çıkma hakkına sahiptir.Üyenin istifa dilekçesi yönetim kuruluna ulaştığı anda çıkış işlemleri sonuçlanmış sayılır. Üyelikten ayrılma, üyenin derneğe olan birikmiş borçlarını sona erdirmez. Üyelikten Çıkarılma Madde 5-Dernek üyeliğinden çıkarılmayı gerektiren haller. 1-Dernek tüzüğüne aykırı davranışlarda bulunmak, 2-Verilen görevlerden sürekli kaçınmak, 3-Yazılı ikazlara rağmen üyelik aidatını altı ay içinde ödememek, 4-Dernek organlarınca verilen kararlara uymamak. 5-Üye olma şartlarını kaybetmiş olmak,Yukarıda sayılan durumlardan birinin tespiti halinde yönetim kurulu kararı ile üyelikten çıkarılabilir. Dernekten çıkan veya çıkarılanlar, üye kayıt defterinden silinir ve dernek malvarlığında hak iddia edemez. Dernek Organları Madde 6-Derneğin organları aşağıda gösterilmiştir. 1-Genel kurul, 2-Yönetim kurulu, 3-Denetim kurulu, Dernek Genel Kurulunun Kuruluş Şekli, Toplanma Zamanı ve Çağrı ve Toplantı Usulü Madde 7-Genel kurul, derneğin en yetkili karar organı olup; derneğe kayıtlı üyelerden; şubenin doğal delegeleri ile şubede kayıtlı üyeler tarafından seçilmiş delegelerden oluşur. Genel kurul; 1-Bu tüzükte belli edilen zamanda olağan, 2-Yönetim veya denetim kurulunun gerekli gördüğü hallerde veya dernek üyelerinden beşte birinin yazılı isteği üzerine otuz gün içinde olağanüstü toplanır. Olağan genel kurul, 3 yılda bir, Kasım ayı içersinde, yönetim kurulunca belirlenecek gün yer ve saatte toplanır. Genel kurul toplantıya yönetim kurulunca çağrılır.Yönetim kurulu, genel kurulu toplantıya çağırmazsa; üyelerden birinin başvurusu üzerine sulh hakimi, üç üyeyi genel kurulu toplantıya çağırmakla görevlendirir.Çağrı UsulüYönetim kurulu, dernek tüzüğüne göre genel kurula katılma hakkı bulunan üyelerin listesini düzenler. Genel kurula katılma hakkı bulunan üyeler, en az onbeş gün önceden, günü, saati, yeri ve gündemi bir gazetede ilan edilmek veya yazılı ya da elektronik posta ile bildirilmek suretiyle toplantıya çağrılır. Bu çağrıda, çoğunluk sağlanamaması sebebiyle toplantı yapılamazsa, ikinci toplantının hangi gün, saat ve yerde yapılacağı da belirtilir. İlk toplantı ile ikinci toplantı arasındaki süre yedi günden az, altmış günden fazla olamaz.Toplantı, çoğunluk sağlanamaması sebebinin dışında başka bir nedenle geri bırakılırsa, bu durum geri bırakma sebepleri de belirtilmek suretiyle, ilk toplantı için yapılan çağrı usulüne uygun olarak üyelere duyurulur. İkinci toplantının geri bırakma tarihinden itibaren en geç altı ay içinde yapılması zorunludur. Üyeler ikinci toplantıya, birinci fıkrada belirtilen esaslara göre yeniden çağrılır.Genel kurul toplantısı bir defadan fazla geri bırakılamaz.Toplantı UsulüGenel kurul, katılma hakkı bulunan üyelerin salt çoğunluğunun, tüzük değişikliği ve derneğin feshi hallerinde ise üçte ikisinin katılımıyla toplanır; çoğunluğun sağlanamaması sebebiyle toplantının ertelenmesi durumunda ikinci toplantıda çoğunluk aranmaz. Ancak, bu toplantıya katılan üye sayısı, yönetim ve denetim kurulları üye tam sayısının iki katından az olamaz.Genel kurula katılma hakkı bulunan üyelerin listesi toplantı yerinde hazır bulundurulur. Toplantı yerine girecek üyelerin resmi makamlarca verilmiş kimlik belgeleri, yönetim kurulu üyeleri veya yönetim kurulunca görevlendirilecek görevliler tarafından kontrol edilir. Üyeler, yönetim kurulunca düzenlenen listedeki adları karşısına imza koyarak toplantı yerine girerler.Toplantı yeter sayısı sağlanmışsa durum bir tutanakla tespit edilir ve toplantı yönetim kurulu başkanı veya görevlendireceği yönetim kurulu üyelerinden biri tarafından açılır. Toplantı yeter sayısı sağlanamaması halinde de yönetim kurulunca bir tutanak düzenlenir.Açılıştan sonra, toplantıyı yönetmek üzere bir başkan ve yeteri kadar başkan vekili ile yazman seçilerek divan heyeti oluşturulur.Dernek organlarının seçimi için yapılacak oylamalarda, oy kullanan üyelerin divan heyetine kimliklerini göstermeleri ve hazırun listesindeki isimlerinin karşılarını imzalamaları zorunludur.Toplantının yönetimi ve güvenliğinin sağlanması divan başkanına aittir. Genel kurulda, yalnızca gündemde yer alan maddeler görüşülür. Ancak toplantıda hazır bulunan üyelerin onda biri tarafından görüşülmesi yazılı olarak istenen konuların gündeme alınması zorunludur.Genel kurulda her üyenin bir oy hakkı vardır; üye oyunu şahsen kullanmak zorundadır. Onursal üyeler genel kurul toplantılarına katılabilir ancak oy kullanamazlar. Tüzel kişinin üye olması halinde, tüzel kişinin yönetim kurulu başkanı veya temsille görevlendireceği kişi oy kullanır.Toplantıda görüşülen konular ve alınan kararlar bir tutanağa yazılır ve divan başkanı ile yazmanlar tarafından birlikte imzalanır. Toplantı sonunda, tutanak ve diğer belgeler yönetim kurulu başkanına teslim edilir. Yönetim kurulu başkanı bu belgelerin korunmasından ve yeni seçilen yönetim kuruluna yedi gün içinde teslim etmekten sorumludur. Genel Kurulun Oy kullanma ve Karar Alma Usul ve Şekilleri Madde 8-Genel kurulda, aksine karar alınmamışsa, yönetim ve denetim kurulu üyelerin seçimleri ile diğer konulardaki kararlar açık olarak oylanır. Karar alınması durumunda gizli oylar, toplantı başkanı tarafından mühürlenmiş kağıtların veya oy pusulalarının üyeler tarafından gereği yapıldıktan sonra içi boş bir kaba atılması ile toplanan ve oy vermenin bitiminden sonra açık dökümü yapılarak belirlenen oylardır.Açık oylamada, genel kurul başkanının belirteceği yöntem uygulanır. Genel kurul kararları, toplantıya katılan üyelerin salt çoğunluğuyla alınır. Şu kadar ki, tüzük değişikliği ve derneğin feshi kararları, ancak toplantıya katılan üyelerin üçte iki çoğunluğuyla alınabilir.Toplantısız veya Çağrısız Alınan KararlarBütün üyelerin bir araya gelmeksizin yazılı katılımıyla alınan kararlar ile dernek üyelerinin tamamının bu tüzükte yazılı çağrı usulüne uymaksızın bir araya gelerek aldığı kararlar geçerlidir. Bu şekilde karar alınması olağan toplantı yerine geçmez. Genel Kurulun Görev ve Yetkileri Madde 9-Aşağıda yazılı hususlar genel kurulca görüşülüp karara bağlanır. 1-Dernek organlarının seçilmesi, 2-Dernek tüzüğünün değiştirilmesi, 3-Yönetim ve denetim kurulları raporlarının görüşülmesi ve yönetim kurulunun ibrası, 4-Yönetim kurulunca hazırlanan bütçenin görüşülüp aynen veya değiştirilerek kabul edilmesi, 5-Derneğin diğer organlarının denetlenmesi ve gerek görüldüğünde haklı sebeplerle onların görevden alınması, 6- Üyeliğin reddi veya üyelikten çıkarma hakkında verilen yönetim kurulu kararlarına karşı yapılan itirazların incelenmesi ve karara bağlanması, 7-Dernek için gerekli olan taşınmaz malların satın alınması veya mevcut taşınmaz malların satılması hususunda yönetim kuruluna yetki verilmesi, 8-Yönetim kurulunca dernek çalışmaları ile ilgili olarak hazırlanacak yönetmelikleri inceleyip aynen veya değiştirilerek onaylanması, 9-Dernek yönetim ve denetim kurullarının kamu görevlisi olmayan başkan ve üyelerine verilecek ücret ile her türlü ödenek, yolluk ve tazminatlar ile dernek hizmetleri için görevlendirilecek üyelere verilecek gündelik ve yolluk miktarlarının tespit edilmesi, 10-Derneğin federasyona katılması ve ayrılmasının kararlaştırılması, 11-Derneğin şubelerinin açılmasının kararlaştırılması ve açılmasına karar verilen şube ile ilgili işlemlerin yürütülmesi hususunda yönetim kuruluna yetki verilmesi, 12-Derneğin uluslar arası faaliyette bulunması, yurt dışındaki dernek ve kuruluşlara üye olarak katılması veya ayrılması, 13-Derneğin vakıf kurması, 14-Derneğin fesih edilmesi, 15-Yönetim kurulunun diğer önerilerinin incelenip karara bağlanması, 16-Derneğin en yetkili organı olarak derneğin diğer bir organına verilmemiş olan işlerin görülmesi ve yetkilerin kullanılması, 17-Mevzuatta genel kurulca yapılması belirtilen diğer görevlerin yerine getirilmesi, Yönetim Kurulunun Teşkili, Görev ve Yetkileri Madde 10-Yönetim kurulu yedi asıl ve beş yedek üye olarak genel kurulca seçilir. Yönetim kurulu, seçimden sonraki ilk toplantısında bir kararla görev bölüşümü yaparak başkan, başkan yardımcısı, sekreter, sayman ve üye’yi belirler. Yönetim kurulu, tüm üyelerin haber edilmesi şartıyla her zaman toplantıya çağrılabilir. Üye tamsayısının yarısından bir fazlasının hazır bulunması ile toplanır. Kararlar, toplantıya katılan üye tam sayısının salt çoğunluğu ile alınır. Yönetim kurulu asıl üyeliğinde istifa veya başka sebeplerden dolayı boşalma olduğu taktirde genel kurulda aldığı oy çokluğu sırasına göre yedek üyelerin göreve çağrılması mecburidir. Yönetim Kurulunun Görev ve Yetkileri Yönetim kurulu aşağıdaki hususları yerine getirir. 1-Derneği temsil etmek veya bu hususta kendi üyelerinden birine veya bir üçüncü kişiye yetki vermek, 2-Gelir ve gider hesaplarına ilişkin işlemleri yapmak ve gelecek döneme ait bütçeyi hazırlayarak genel kurula sunmak, 3-Derneğin çalışmaları ile ilgili yönetmelikleri hazırlayarak genel kurul onayına sunmak, 4-Genel kurulun verdiği yetki ile taşınmaz mal satın almak, derneğe ait taşınır ve taşınmaz malları satmak, bina veya tesis inşa ettirmek, kira sözleşmesi yapmak, dernek lehine rehin ipotek veya ayni haklar tesis ettirmek, 5-Genel kurulun verdiği yetki ile şube açmaya ilişkin işlemlerin yürütülmesini sağlamak,6-Derneğin şubelerinin denetlenmesini sağlamak, 7-Gereli görülen yerlerde temsilcilik açılmasını sağlamak, 8-Genel kurulda alınan kararları uygulamak, 9-Her faaliyet yılı sonunda derneğin işletme hesabı tablosu veya bilanço ve gelir tablosu ile yönetim kurulu çalışmalarını açıklayan raporunu düzenlemek, toplandığında genel kurula sunmak, 10-Bütçenin uygulanmasını sağlamak, 11-Derneğe üye alınması veya üyelikten çıkarılma hususlarında karar vermek,12-Derneğin amacını gerçekleştirmek için yetkisi dahilinde her çeşit kararı almak ve uygulamak,13-Mevzuatın kendisine verdiği diğer görevleri yapmak ve yetkileri kullanmak, Denetim Kurulunun Teşkili, Görev ve Yetkileri Madde 11-Denetim kurulu, üç asıl ve üç yedek üye olarak genel kurulca seçilir. Denetim kurulu asıl üyeliğinde istifa veya başka sebeplerden dolayı boşalma olduğu taktirde genel kurulda aldığı oy çokluğu sırasına göre yedek üyelerin göreve çağrılması mecburidir. Denetim Kurulunun Görev ve Yetkileri Denetim kurulu; derneğin, tüzüğünde gösterilen amaç ve amacın gerçekleştirilmesi için sürdürüleceği belirtilen çalışma konuları doğrultusunda faaliyet gösterip göstermediğini, defter, hesap ve kayıtların mevzuata ve dernek tüzüğüne uygun olarak tutulup tutulmadığını, dernek tüzüğünde tespit edilen esas ve usullere göre ve bir yılı geçmeyen aralıklarla denetler ve denetim sonuçlarını bir rapor halinde yönetim kuruluna ve toplandığında genel kurula sunar. Denetim kurulu, gerektiğinde genel kurulu toplantıya çağırır. Derneğin Gelir Kaynakları Madde 12-Derneğin gelir kaynakları aşağıda sayılmıştır. 1-Üye aidatı: Üyelerden giriş ödentisi olarak 20 YTL, aylık olarak ta 1 YTL aidat alınır. Bu miktarları artırmaya veya eksiltmeye genel kurul yetkilidir, 2-Gerçek ve tüzel kişilerin kendi isteği ile derneğe yaptıkları bağış ve yardımlar,3-Dernek tarafından tertiplenen çay ve yemekli toplantı, gezi ve eğlence, temsil, konser, spor yarışması ve konferans gibi faaliyetlerden sağlanan gelirler,4-Derneğin mal varlığından elde edilen gelirler,5-Yardım toplama hakkındaki mevzuat hükümlerine uygun olarak toplanacak bağış ve yardımlar,6-Derneğin, amacını gerçekleştirmek için ihtiyaç duyduğu geliri temin etmek amacıyla giriştiği ticari faaliyetlerden elde edilen kazançlar,7-Diğer gelirler. Derneğin Defter Tutma Esas ve Usulleri ve Tutulacak Defterler Madde 13-Defter tutma esasları;Dernekte, işletme hesabı esasına göre defter tutulur. Ancak, yıllık brüt gelirin Dernekler Yönetmeliğinin 31. Maddesinde belirtilen haddi aşması durumunda takip eden hesap döneminden başlayarak bilanço esasına göre defter tutulur. Bilanço esasına geçilmesi durumunda, üst üste iki hesap döneminde yukarıda belirtilen haddin altına düşülürse, takip eden yıldan itibaren işletme hesabı esasına dönülebilir. Yukarıda belirtilen hadde bağlı kalmaksızın yönetim kurulu kararı ile bilanço esasına göre defter tutulabilir.Derneğin ticari işletmesi açılması durumunda, bu ticari işletme için, ayrıca Vergi Usul Kanunu hükümlerine göre defter tutulur.Kayıt UsulüDerneğin defter ve kayıtları Dernekler Yönetmeliğinde belirtilen usul ve esasa uygun olarak tutulur. Tutulacak DefterlerDernekte, aşağıda yazılı defterler tutulur.a)İşletme hesabı esasında tutulacak defterler ve uyulacak esaslar aşağıdaki gibidir:1-Karar Defteri: Yönetim kurulu kararları tarih ve numara sırasıyla bu deftere yazılır ve kararların altı toplantıya katılan üyelerce imzalanır.2-Üye Kayıt Defteri: Derneğe üye olarak girenlerin kimlik bilgileri, derneğe giriş ve çıkış tarihleri bu deftere işlenir. Üyelerin ödedikleri giriş ve yıllık aidat miktarları bu deftere işlenebilir.3-Evrak Kayıt Defteri: Gelen ve giden evraklar, tarih ve sıra numarası ile bu deftere kaydedilir. Gelen evrakın asılları ve giden evrakın kopyaları dosyalanır. Elektronik posta yoluyla gelen veya giden evraklar çıktısı alınmak suretiyle saklanır. 4-Demirbaş Defteri: Derneğe ait demirbaşların edinme tarihi ve şekli ile kullanıldıkları veya verildikleri yerler ve kullanım sürelerini dolduranların kayıttan düşürülmesi bu deftere işlenir. 5-İşletme Hesabı Defteri: Dernek adına alınan gelirler ve yapılan giderler açık ve düzenli olarak bu deftere işlenir.6-Alındı Belgesi Kayıt Defteri: Alındı belgelerinin seri ve sıra numaraları, bu belgeleri alan ve iade edelerin adı, soyadı ve imzaları ile aldıkları ve iade ettikleri tarihler bu deftere işlenir. b)Bilanço esasında tutulacak defterler ve uyulacak esaslar aşağıdaki gibidir:1-(a) bendinin 1, 2, 3 ve 6 ncı alt bentlerinde kayıtlı defterler bilanço esasında defter tutulması durumunda da tutulur.2-Yevmiye Defteri, Büyük Defter ve Envanter Defteri: Bu defterlerin tutulma usulü ile kayıt şekli Vergi Usul Kanunu ile bu Kanununun Maliye Bakanlığına verdiği yetkiye istinaden yayımlanan Muhasebe Sistemi Uygulama Genel Tebliğleri esaslarına göre yapılır.Defterlerin TasdikiDernekte, tutulması zorunlu olan defterler kullanmaya başlamadan önce il dernekler müdürlüğüne veya notere tasdik ettirilir. Bu defterlerin kullanılmasına sayfaları bitene kadar devam edilir ve defterlerin ara tasdiki yapılmaz. Ancak, bilanço esasına göre tutulan defterler ile form veya sürekli form yapraklı defterlerin, kullanılacağı yıldan önce gelen son ayda, her yıl yeniden tasdik ettirilmesi zorunludur.Gelir Tablosu ve Bilanço Düzenlenmesiİşletme hesabı esasına göre kayıt tutulması durumunda yıl sonlarında (31 Aralık) (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-16’da belirtilen) “İşletme Hesabı Tablosu” düzenlenir. Bilanço esasına göre defter tutulması durumunda ise, yıl sonlarında (31 Aralık), Maliye Bakanlığınca yayımlanan Muhasebe Sistemi Uygulama Genel Tebliğlerini esas alarak bilanço ve gelir tablosu düzenlenir. Derneğin Gelir ve Gider İşlemleriMadde 14-Gelir ve gider belgeleri;Dernek gelirleri, (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK- 17’de örneği bulunan) “Alındı Belgesi” ile tahsil edilir. Dernek gelirlerinin bankalar aracılığı ile tahsili halinde banka tarafından düzenlenen dekont veya hesap özeti gibi belgeler alındı belgesi yerine geçer.Dernek giderleri ise fatura, perakende satış fişi, serbest meslek makbuzu gibi harcama belgeleri ile yapılır. Ancak derneğin, Gelir Vergisi Kanununun 94’üncü maddesi kapsamında bulunan ödemeleri için Vergi Usul Kanunu hükümlerine göre gider pusulası, bu kapsamda da bulunmayan ödemeleri için (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-13’te örneği bulunan) “Gider Makbuzu” düzenlenir.Dernek tarafından kişi, kurum veya kuruluşlara yapılacak bedelsiz mal ve hizmet teslimleri (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-14’te örneği bulunan) “Ayni Yardım Teslim Belgesi” ile yapılır. Kişi, kurum veya kuruluşlar tarafından derneğe yapılacak bedelsiz mal ve hizmet teslimleri ise (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-15’te örneği bulunan) “Ayni Bağış Alındı Belgesi” ile kabul edilir.Alındı BelgeleriDernek gelirlerinin tahsilinde kullanılacak “Alındı Belgeleri” (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK- 17’de gösterilen biçim ve ebatta) yönetim kurulu kararıyla, matbaaya bastırılır. Alındı belgelerinin bastırılması ve kontrolü, matbaadan teslim alınması, deftere kaydedilmesi, eski ve yeni saymanlar arasında devir teslimi ve alındı belgesi ile dernek adına gelir tahsil edecek kişi veya kişiler tarafından bu alındı belgelerinin kullanımına ve toplanılan gelirlerin teslimine ilişkin hususlarda Dernekler Yönetmeliğinin ilgili hükümlerine göre hareket edilir.Yetki BelgesiDernek adına gelir tahsil edecek kişi veya kişiler, yetki süresi de belirtilmek suretiyle, yönetim kurulu kararı ile tespit edilir. Gelir tahsil edecek kişilerin açık kimliği, imzası ve fotoğraflarını ihtiva eden (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK- 19’da örneği bulunan) “Yetki Belgesi “ dernek tarafından üç nüsha olarak düzenlenerek, dernek yönetim kurulu başkanınca onaylanır. Yetki belgelerinin birer sureti dernekler birimlerine verilir. Yetki belgesi ile ilgili değişiklikler yönetim kurulu başkanınca, onbeş gün içerisinde dernekler birimine bildirilir. Dernek adına gelir tahsil edecek kişiler, ancak adlarına düzenlenen yetki belgelerinin bir suretinin dernekler birimine verilmesinden itibaren gelir tahsil etmeye başlayabilirler.Yetki belgesinin kullanımı, yenilenmesi, iadesi ve sair hususlarda Dernekler Yönetmeliğinin ilgili hükümlerine göre hareket edilir.Gelir ve Gider Belgelerinin Saklama SüresiDefterler hariç olmak üzere, dernek tarafından kullanılan alındı belgeleri, harcama belgeleri ve diğer belgeler özel kanunlarda belirtilen süreler saklı kalmak üzere, kaydedildikleri defterlerdeki sayı ve tarih düzenine uygun olarak 5 yıl süreyle saklanır. Beyanname VerilmesiMadde 15-, Derneğin, bir önceki yıla ait faaliyetleri ile gelir ve gider işlemlerinin yıl sonu itibarıyla sonuçlarına ilişkin (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-21’de sunulan) “Dernek Beyannamesi” dernek yönetim kurulu tarafından onaylandıktan sonra, her takvim yılının ilk dört ayı içinde dernek başkanı tarafından ilgili mülki idare amirliğine verilir. Bildirim YükümlülüğüMadde 16-Mülki amirliğe yapılacak bildirimler;Genel Kurul Sonuç BildirimiOlağan veya olağanüstü genel kurul toplantılarını izleyen otuz gün içinde, yönetim ve denetim kurulları ile diğer organlara seçilen asıl ve yedek üyeleri içeren (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-3 te sunulan) “Genel Kurul Sonuç Bildirimi” ve ekleri yönetim kurulu başkanı tarafından ilgili mülki idare amirliğine bildirilir: Genel kurul sonuç bildirimine;1-Divan başkanı, başkan yardımcıları ve yazman tarafından imzalanmış genel kurul toplantı tutanağı örneği,2-Tüzük değişikliği yapılmışsa, tüzüğün değişen maddelerinin yeni ve eski şekli ile dernek tüzüğünün son şeklinin her sayfası yönetim kurulunca imzalanmış örneği,Eklenir.Taşınmazların BildirilmesiDerneğin edindiği taşınmazlar tapuya tescilinden itibaren otuz gün içinde (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-26’da sunulan) “Taşınmaz Mal Bildirimi”ni doldurmak suretiyle mülki idare amirliğine bildirilir. Yurtdışından Yardım Alma Bildirimi Dernek tarafından, yurtdışından yardım alınacak olması durumunda yardım alınmadan önce (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-4’te belirtilen) “Yurtdışından Yardım Alma Bildirimi” iki nüsha olarak doldurup mülki idare amirliğine bildirimde bulunurlar.Bildirim formuna, yurt dışından yardım alınması hususunda alınmış yönetim kurulu kararı örneği, varsa bu konuda düzenlenen protokol, sözleşme ve benzeri belgeler ile yardımın aktarıldığı hesaba ilişkin dekont, ekstra ve benzeri belgenin bir örneği de eklenir.Nakdi yardımların bankalar aracılığıyla alınması ve kullanılmadan önce bildirim şartının yerine getirilmesi zorunludur.Kamu Kurum ve Kuruluşları İle Birlikte Yürütülen Ortak Projelerle ilgili BildirimDerneğin görev alanına ilişkin konularda kamu kurum ve kuruluşları ile yürüttüğü ortak projelerle ilgili olarak yapılan protokol ve projenin örneği (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-23’de gösterilen) “Proje Bildirimi”ne eklenerek, protokol tarihini izleyen bir ay içinde dernek merkezinin bulunduğu yerin valiliğine verilir.Değişikliklerin BildirilmesiDerneğin yerleşim yerinde meydana gelen değişiklik (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-24’te belirtilen) “Yerleşim Yeri Değişiklik Bildirimi”; genel kurul toplantısı dışında dernek organlarında meydana gelen değişiklikler (Dernekler Yönetmeliği EK-25’te belirtilen) “Dernek Organlarındaki Değişiklik Bildirimi” doldurulmak suretiyle, değişikliği izleyen otuz gün içinde mülki idare amirliğine bildirilir. Dernek tüzüğünde yapılan değişiklikler de tüzük değişikliğinin yapıldığı genel kurul toplantısını izleyen otuz gün içinde, genel kurul sonuç bildirimi ekinde mülki idare amirliğine bildirilir.Derneğin İç DenetimiMadde 17-Dernekte genel kurul, yönetim kurulu veya denetim kurulu tarafından iç denetim yapılabileceği gibi, bağımsız denetim kuruluşlarına da denetim yaptırılabilir. Genel kurul, yönetim kurulu veya bağımsız denetim kuruluşlarınca denetim yapılmış olması, denetim kurulunun yükümlülüğünü ortadan kaldırmaz.Denetim kurulu tarafından en geç yılda bir defa derneğin denetimi gerçekleştirilir. Genel kurul veya yönetim kurulu, gerek görülen hallerde denetim yapabilir veya bağımsız denetim kuruluşlarına denetim yaptırabilir. Derneğin Borçlanma Usulleri Madde 18-Dernek amacını gerçekleştirmek ve faaliyetlerini yürütebilmek için ihtiyaç duyulması halinde yönetim kurulu kararı ile borçlanma yapabilir. Bu borçlanma kredili mal ve hizmet alımı konularında olabileceği gibi nakit olarak ta yapılabilir. Ancak bu borçlanma, derneğin gelir kaynakları ile karşılanamayacak miktarlarda ve derneği ödeme güçlüğüne düşürecek nitelikte yapılamaz. Temsilcilik AçmaMadde 19-Dernek, gerekli gördüğü yerlerde dernek faaliyetlerini yürütmek amacıyla yönetim kurulu kararıyla temsilcilik açabilir. Temsilciliğin adresi, yönetim kurulu kararıyla temsilci olarak görevlendirilen kişi veya kişiler tarafından o yerin mülkî idare amirliğine yazılı olarak bildirilir. Temsilcilik, dernek genel kurulunda temsil edilmez. Şubeler temsilcilik açamazlar. Tüzüğün Ne Şekilde Değiştirileceği Madde 20-Tüzük değişikliği genel kurul kararı ile yapılabilir. Genel kurulda tüzük değişikliği yapılabilmesi için genel kurula katılma ve oy kullanma hakkı bulunan üyelerin 2/3 çoğunluğu aranır. Çoğunluğun sağlanamaması sebebiyle toplantının ertelenmesi durumunda ikinci toplantıda çoğunluk aranmaz. Ancak, bu toplantıya katılan üye sayısı, yönetim ve denetim kurulları üye tam sayısının iki katından az olamaz. Tüzük değişikliği için gerekli olan karar çoğunluğu toplantıya katılan ve oy kullanma hakkı bulunan üyelerin oylarının 2/3’ü’dür. Genel kurulda tüzük değişikliği oylaması açık olarak yapılır. Derneğin Feshi ve Mal Varlığının Tasfiye Şekli Madde 21-Genel kurul, her zaman derneğin feshine karar verebilir. Genel kurulda fesih konusunun görüşülebilmesi için genel kurula katılma ve oy kullanma hakkı bulunan üyelerin 2/3 çoğunluğu aranır. Çoğunluğun sağlanamaması sebebiyle toplantının ertelenmesi durumunda ikinci toplantıda çoğunluk aranmaz. Ancak, bu toplantıya katılan üye sayısı, yönetim ve denetim kurulları üye tam sayısının iki katından az olamaz.Fesih kararının alınabilmesi için gerekli olan karar çoğunluğu toplantıya katılan ve oy kullanma hakkı bulunan üyelerin oylarının 2/3’ü’dür. Genel kurulda fesih kararı oylaması açık olarak yapılır. Tasfiye İşlemleriGenel kurulca fesih kararı verildiğinde, derneğin para, mal ve haklarının tasfiyesi son yönetim kurulu üyelerinden oluşan tasfiye kurulunca yapılır. Bu işlemlere, feshe ilişkin genel kurul kararının alındığı veya kendiliğinden sona erme halinin kesinleştiği tarihten itibaren başlanır. Tasfiye süresi içinde bütün işlemlerde dernek adında “Tasfiye Halinde İzmir Bocce Spor Kulübü Derneği” ibaresi kullanılır. Tasfiye kurulu, mevzuata uygun olarak derneğin para, mal ve haklarının tasfiyesi işlemlerini baştan sonuna kadar tamamlamakla görevli ve yetkilidir. Bu kurul, önce derneğin hesaplarını inceler. İnceleme esnasında derneğe ait defterler, alındı belgeleri, harcama belgeleri, tapu ve banka kayıtları ile diğer belgelerinin tespiti yapılarak varlık ve yükümlülükleri bir tutanağa bağlanır. Tasfiye işlemeleri sırasında derneğin alacaklılarına çağrıda bulunulur ve varsa malları paraya çevrilerek alacaklılara ödenir. Derneğin alacaklı olması durumunda alacaklar tahsil edilir. Alacakların tahsil edilmesi ve borçların ödenmesinden sonra kalan tüm para, mal ve hakları, genel kurulda belirlenen yere devredilir. Genel kurulda, devredilecek yer belirlenmemişse derneğin bulunduğu ildeki amacına en yakın ve fesih edildiği tarihte en fazla üyeye sahip derneğe devredilir.Tasfiyeye ilişkin tüm işlemler tasfiye tutanağında gösterilir ve tasfiye işlemleri, mülki idare amirliklerince haklı bir nedene dayanılarak verilen ek süreler hariç üç ay içinde tamamlanır.Derneğin para, mal ve haklarının tasfiye ve intikal işlemlerinin tamamlanmasını müteakip tasfiye kurulu tarafından durumun yedi gün içinde bir yazı ile dernek merkezinin bulunduğu yerin mülki idare amirliğine bildirilmesi ve bu yazıya tasfiye tutanağının da eklenmesi zorunludur. Derneğin defter ve belgelerini tasfiye kurulu sıfatıyla son yönetim kurulu üyeleri saklamakla görevlidir. Bu görev, bir yönetim kurulu üyesine de verilebilir. Bu defter ve belgelerin saklanma süresi beş yıldır. Hüküm Eksikliği Madde 22-Bu tüzükte belirtilmemiş hususlarda Dernekler Kanunu, Türk Medeni Kanunu ve bu kanunlara atfen çıkartılmış olan Dernekler Yönetmeliği ve ilgili diğer mevzuatın dernekler hakkındaki hükümleri uygulanır. Madde 23- Kulüplerin Yürütme Biriminin Görevlileri a)Genel Sekreter b) Kulüp Saymanı c)Kulüp Doktoru, yardımcısı, sağlık personeli d)Tesis ve malzeme yöneticileri ve görevleri e)Spor direktörü f)Gençlik direktörü g)Genel kaptanlar h)Teknik yöneticileri ve öğreticileri i)Kaptanlar j)Kol başkanları Madde 24-Kulüp Yürütme birimi görevlilerinin görev ve yetkileri a)Genel Sekreter: Gençlik ve spor mevzuatı uyarınca ve yönetim kurulu kararları çerçevesinde kulübün amaçladığı hizmet ve faaliyetleri ile kulüp yönetiminin gerektirdiği idari, mali ve teknik bütün hizmetlerinin yürütülmesini sağlamakla görevli ve yetkili olup yönetim kuruluna karşı sorumludur ve toplantılara katılır. Bu toplantılarda oy kullanamaz. Başkan adına yazışmaları yürütür. b)Kulüp saymanı: Kulübün hesap muamelatı gelir ve sarf işlerini ve işlemlerini yürütmekle görevli eleman olup genel sekretere karşı sorumludur. c)Kulüp doktoru, yardımcısı sağlık personeli:Kulübün yönetim ve yürütme personeli ile faaliyetlerine katılanların ve yarışmacıların sağlık, muayene, tedavi ile müdahale ve gıda rejimlerine dair doktorluk hizmetlerini ve ilk yardım, masaj gibi yardımcı sağlık hizmetlerine ait iş ve işlemleri yürütmekle görevli ve genel sekretere karşı sorumludur. d)Tesis ve malzeme yönetici ve görevleri: Kulüp temsilcilerinin ve malzemelerinin kulüp amaçlarına yönelik hizmet ve faaliyetlerine hazır halde bulundurulması, güvenlik bakım onarım hizmetlerine ait iş ve işlemleri yürütmekle görevli ve genel sekretere karşı sorumludur. e)Spor direktörü: Spor kulübünün profesyonel futbol hariç faaliyet göstermeyi üslendiği bütün spor dallarında sportif eğim ve yarışmalarla ilgili spor faaliyet ve hizmetleri yürütmekle görevli ve genel sekretere karşı sorumludur. f)Gençlik direktörü Gençlik kulübünün faaliyet göstermeyi üslendiği alanlarda yarışma, müsamere şenlik gibi gösteriler ile bunların hazırlık eğitim ve çalışmalarını yürütmekle görevli genel sekretere karşı sorumludur. g)Genel Kaptanlar: Kulübün profesyonel hariç faaliyetlerini gösterdiği spor dallarının veya faaliyet türlerinin her biri için gençlik veya spor direktörü ile genel sekreterin birlikte teklifleri üzerine yönetim kurulu tarafından görevlendirilir. Genel Kaptanlar genel kaptanı oldukları spor dalının veya gençlik hizmet ve faaliyet türünün eğitim çalışmalarına yarışmalar ve benzeri faaliyetlere katılan ve katılacak olanların Bay ve Bayan her kategoride sayılarının arttırılmasına ve nitelik bakımından geliştirilmesine yönelik faaliyetlere ait hizmetlere yürütmekle görevli olup1. Derecede Gençlik ve Spor Direktörüne karşı sorumludur. h-KaptanlarKaptan oldukları spor dalı kategorisinin her birinde eğitim çalışmalarına, yarışmalara ve benzeri faaliyetlere katılan ve katılacak olanların bay ve bayan sayılarının artırılmasına ve niteliklerinin geliştirilmesine yönelik faaliyetlere ait hizmetleri yürütmekle görevli ve 1.derecede faaliyette bulundukları spor dalının genel kaptanına karşı sorumludur.i-kol başkanları:Başkanı oldukları gençlik faaliyeti dalında kategorisinin eğitim çalışmalarına yarışmalara şenliklere v.b.gösterilere katılan ve katılacak olanların bay ve bayan sayılarının artırılmasına ve niteliklerinin geliştirilmesine yönelik faaliyetlerine ait hizmetleri yürütmekle görevli olup 1.derecede faaliyette bulundukları dalın genel kaptanına karşı sorumludurlar.j.Teknik yönetici ve öğreticiKulübün yapmayı amaçladığı faaliyet çeşitlerinde veya spor dallarında öğreticilik ve eğiticilik hizmetlerine yerine getiren sporcuların fizik ve moral yeteneklerini üstün form seviyesinde korumak ve geliştirmek için gerekli tedbirleri alan kişilerdir. Bunlar gençlik kulüplerinde genel sekretere spor kulüplerinde ilgili genel kaptana veya yönetim kurulunun tespit edeceği kişi veya kurula karşı sorumludurlar. Madde:25- Kulüp Danışmanları:Yönetim kurulu ve yürütme birimine kulüplerin hizmetleri ile ilgili gençlik spor hukuk sağlık basın ve benzeri alan ve konularda danışmanlık yapmak üzere yönetim kurulu kararı ile kulüp danışmanı görevlendirebilirler. Danışman olarak görev alacakların bu görev ile ilgili alanlarda bilgili tecrübeli uzman kişiler olmalarına dikkat edilir. Kulüp danışmanları kulüp faaliyetleri çerçevesinde kendi konuları ile ilgili olarak yazılı görüş vermekle görevlidirler. Bu tüzük 25 (Yirmibeş) maddeden ibarettir. Adil Kır M Sinan Bezircilioğlu Gamze Küçük Onur Atagün İbrahim Zeybek Ufuk Ongun Mustafa Tekbalkan Haberler ******* Türkiye Bocce Şampiyonası Yapıldı Çok sayıda sporcunun mücadele ettiği Türkiye Bocce Şampiyonası 10-13 Şubat 2011 tarihleri arasında Ankara Kazan Bocce Salonu'nda yapıldı. Dört gün süren ve finalleri kaliteli mücadelelere sahne olan şampiyonaya bir çok ilden iki yüzü aşkın sporcu katıldı. Kulübümüz oyuncuları olarak Petank Ümit Bayanlarda yarışan Tuğçe Özlü, Belfu Z. Okalan, Merve Öztürk ve İlke Kumartaşlıoğlu ikinci oldular. Bu büyük başarılarından dolayı kendilerini tebrik ediyor, artık şampinonluklar bekliyoruz. 5 kategoride yapılan şampiyonada kategorilerinde ilk üçe giren sporcular: Raffa Genç Çiftler: 1- Gökhan Çelik - Emre Timur (İzmir) 2- Ahmet Emen - Semih Var (Ankara) 3- İsmet Resul - Rüstem Hamdi (Bursa)Raffa Çift Bayanlar: 1- Nilay Gündüz - Benay Gündüz (Ankara) 2- Merve Öztürk - Merve Timur (İzmir) 3- Alev Düzgün - Gülçin Esen (Ankara)Raffa Çift Erkekler: 1- Mehmet Karataş - Mehmet Garip Tarçın (Ankara) 2- Caner Makara - Emre Abar (Ankara) 3- Ramazan Ömeroğlu - Yılmaz Güzelocak (Bursa)Petank Ümit Bayanlar: 1- Seda Geridönmez - Sevda Keklik - Merve Güneş (Bursa) 2- Merve Öztürk - Tuğçe Özlü - Belfu Z. Okalan - İlke Kumartaşlıoğlu (İzmir) 3- Ezgi Öztürk - H. Gözde Çankaya- Nilay Gündüz - H. Kübra Aktaş (Ankara)Petank Ümit Erkekler: 1- Faik Öztürk - İsmail Meşedalı- İbrahim Çidem (Eskişehir) 2- Buğra Arslan - Taha Mustafa Gemi - M. Yılmaz Duran - Birkan Tülek (Ankara- İstanbul) 3- Ali Can Karataş - Gökhan Recep Aydın - Taha Ersoy (Ankara) ******* 2010-2011 Bocce Birinci Ligi Başladı. Türkiye 1. Bocce Ligi birinci etabı bu hafta sonu Kazan'da oynanan Raffa müsabakaları ile tamamlandı. İlk etabı Konak Belediyesi SK lider tamamladı. 11-12 Aralık tarihlerinde Ankara Kazan Bocce Salonu'nda oynanan müsabakalara 18 takım katıldı. Son maçta karşılaşan ligin iki iddialı takımından İzmir Konak Belediyesi SK, Ankara Kazan Belediyesi SK'nu mağlup ederek averajla ilk sıraya yerleşirken, Kazan Belediyesi ise ikinci sırada kaldı. İlk etabı tek mağlubiyetle geçen diğer iki takımdan Bartın Köksal Toptan Lisesi SK üçüncü, İzmir Bocce Sk ise dördüncü sırada yer aldı. Birinci ligin diğer iki etabı ise Petank ve Volo maçlarından oluşacak. ************* 2010-2011 Bocce Birinci Ligi Başlıyor 2010-2011 yılı faaliyet programında yer alan Türkiye Bocce Birinci Ligi 1. Etap (Raffa) müsabakaları 11–12 Aralık 2010 tarihleri arasında Ankara Kazan Bocce Salonu’nda yapılacak.Birinci Ligde, Türkiye Bocce Ligleri Statüsü’nde belirtilen 18 takım yarışacaktır. Lige Katılacak Takımlar : Hasanağa Toki SK, Ankara Kazan Belediyesi SK, Antalya Kemer Belediyesi SK, Bartın Köksal Toptan Lisesi SK, Kocaeli Üniversitesi SK, Antalya Yat Yelken SK, Gümüşhane GSİM SK, İstanbul Bocce SK, Bursa Çekirge SK, Eskişehir ESJİM, Eskişehir GSİM, Ankara Sitalspor SK, Alaçam Gençlikspor, Rize GSİM, Bursa Maliyespor, Kırıkkale GSİM ve *Konak Belediyesi SK, İ *zmir Bocce SK İngilizce sunum Izmir 45th World Championships of Petanque 2010 45th World Championships of Petanque 2010 which was realised by Turkish Bocce Bowling and Darts Federation (TBBDF) ended and gold medal was by France. Madagaskar reached gold medal after fascinating final match. Italy and Spain gained 3th places. All the matches were played in 5th Hall of International Fair of Izmir. 300 sportsmen from 48 states was joined. Izmir Bocce Sport Club had a leading role for the World Championships.Municipality of Konak was the main sponsor. 2010 Bocce First Division Continues 2010 First Leg of Bocce First Division was played at 28-31 January 2010 in Ankara. According to the new regulation All teams played each other with Swiss type fixture. Unfortunately our newly organised young team was not good enough for this step. We lost the raffa and petanque mathes and petanque golden point plays. 2010 Second Leg of Bocce First Division was played at 26-28 February 2010 in Ankara. Unfortunately our team lost the raffa and petanque mathes and made some points in petanque golden point plays. 2010 Bocce First Division First Leg 2010 First Leg of Bocce First Division will be played at 28-31 January 2010 in Ankara. During this first leg Raffa and Petanque matches will be played. According to the new regulation male and female players will be mixed in te teams. 16 teams will be joined the 1 Division: Izmir Konak Belediyesi SK, Bursa Hasanaga Toki SK, Eskisehir GSİM SK, Bartın KTL SK, Ankara Kazan Belediyesi SK, Antalya Kemer SK, Antalya Kemer Yat Yelken SK, Bolu Genclik Merkezi SK, Kocaeli Universitesi, Bursa Cekirge SK, İstanbul Bocce SK, Gümüshane GSİM SK, İzmir Bocce SK, Bolu Belediye SK, Mugla GSİM SK, Eskisehir ESJİM SK and Ankara Sital SK. Izmir Bocce SK qualified for 1. division Our team joined playoff matches to reach the first division.. 16 teams joined the tournoment, and the mathes were tougher than the elimination.. Izmir Bocce SK won 4 out of 4 in Raffa. There were only two teams so succesfull. After Petanque and Volo matches, our team gained to be 5 th. And we qualified for First Division.. Oley, oley, oley Izmir Bocce SK qualified for play off Our newly established club joined first elimination step of second division of Bocce Ligue of Turkey.. 31 teams of males and 16 teams of females joined the tournament.. Raffa, Petanque and Volo matches was played. At the end, Izmir Bocce SK succeded to be 9th. amongst the males and qualified for play off. Aim of the year 2009 Our newly established club aims to join indivudual tournaments and second division of Bocce Ligue of Turkey.. And ofcourse to promote to first division as champion... Team It was contracted with Mr. Huseyin Tukenmez as Coach... Experinced bocce players Osman Batuk and Zekeriya Aydogan joined our Club Our club was established at 19 November 2008. Our main aim to create a sucesful team of bocce sport in Izmir city. Executie Board was established as Adil Kır, M Sinan Bezircilioğlu, Gamze Küçük, Onur Atagün, İbrahim Zeybek, Ufuk Ongun and Mustafa Tekbalkan . Kategori:İzmir Bocce Kulübü Kategori:Bocce kulüpleri Kategori:Bocce